


Coming Out Of The Closet

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Fluff, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Skilled Fingers, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: Halloween special!Turns out Kid isn't as straight as he once thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this cute story:  
> www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love

It was Thursday night, October 29th 2015, and after finishing cleaning his rental home in preparation of inspection, Law had settled down for the evening with his takeaway meal and B-grade horror movie.

All the scary films which made it to cinema were always stereotypical and predictable, so he would resort to a lower quality in hopes of finding something that actually promised to be new and intriguing.

He knew he was kidding himself of course, but somewhere along the lines it had become a tradition to watch something thrilling or gruesome on the nights leading up to Halloween, considering he didn’t do a whole lot of celebrating on actual day. He was almost guaranteed to work the holiday ever year. It never failed to bring out the crazies, which always resulted in a very busy hospital.

He watched with neutral expression as a girl was graphically murdered in the opening scene. He had no problem shovelling beef curry into his mouth as he watched the victim’s flesh being torn apart, his stomach hardened from performing more surgeries than he had cared to count.

Almost an hour into the movie and Law had become completely absorbed. In the plot department it stank. Terribly. For example the characters were now wondering around down in an underground pipeline, and Law, who liked to think of himself as an intellectual, had absolutely zero idea why they had even gone down there.

The thing that made this movie bearable to watch were the jump scares. Generally speaking Law wasn’t a big fan of those, but this movie had them down packed, and he was one to show appreciation when it was due. It reminded him of the shower scene in ‘Psycho’ in the way it gives the viewer no warning, no ominous music as a clue to the impending danger, it just hits you all at once.

This movie had made Law jump twice, which was an achievement in itself, the first time dropping his spoon and spilling curry on his shirt. _Well played_ , he thought as he narrowed his eyes at the bright screen which hardly illuminated the room.

Law heard the faint sound of thunder, and for a moment was unsure whether it was part of the movie or actually outside. He got up to walk over to the window which faced the front of the house, unlocked it and slide the glass up enough to poke his head out into the night air, and waited for a repeat of the rumble.

Sure enough it sounded again, sounding slightly closer but still far off in the distance. There was no rain to accompany it, but the fresh smell in the air promised it would arrive some time in the night. Law left the window open to welcome the breeze into his home, and returned to his movie, choosing to sit on the floor rather than the sofa.

He knew the movie wouldn’t have much longer to go, there were only two people still alive at this stage, and one of them was about to make a ‘classic white girl’ mistake. As the actor reached for the handle of a closed door, Law placed his own hands on either side of himself to use the floor to brace himself.

Law would later deny to himself that when a sudden rattling noise came from his own front door, a high pitched squeak escaped his throat.

He moved his hands around on the floor frantically to find the remote, but with no immediate success he abandoned the idea and ran with a gingerly panic to his kitchen. He stealthily found a solid stainless-steel saucepan in the dark, and griped the handle firmly using both hands as he peeked his head around the corner of the short passage which led to the door.

He could hear scuffling sounds and banging, except it wasn’t knocking. His door had one of those security holes to look through and see who was there, but Law couldn’t bring himself to close in the two metres which separated him from the door.

The outside movement seemed to have ceased, and now all Law could hear was his own heavy breathing and the movie which was still playing in the background.

He relaxed his posture, thinking the worst had passed, only to hear the fumbling noises start up again, this time coming from the window which led to the lounge room.

Law let out an involuntary gasp and his eyes widened when he remembered that he had left said window open and unlocked.

He crept closer, clutching the saucepan handle for dear life, and somehow mustered up the courage to crane is neck around the corner to view the window.

In the dark room Law made out a large figure, taller than himself, which made the mistake of stumbling towards Law right as someone must have died in the movie, because the piercing screaming was enough to trigger Law’s fight response, and he swung hard.

The saucepan connected with a loud and cringey sound, and a split second later saw the figure motionless on the floor.

Law blinked a few times as it all sank in.

He flicked the light on and assessed the large male before him. Once it was apparent that the danger had passed, Law instantly changed to ‘doctor mode’ and began checking over his victim. His breathing was fine, and when Law lifted a slack eyelid everything seemed normal there too.

Next he checked through the man’s hair for trace of a cut, which was difficult considering the man’s already crimson coloured hair, but fortunately it appeared as though Law had struck him with the flat base of the pan, and the skin hadn’t been split. There was, however, a large egg beginning to rise on the point of impact. That was definitely going to be sore in the morning, and considering the man smelt of alcohol, it would be even worse if doubled with a hangover.

_That’s what you get for breaking into my house. Bitch._

Law decided against taking him to hospital, largely because he really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with the legal side of things. Law would monitor the man until he woke up instead.

Law grabbed his first aid pack to apply a pressure bandage to the man’s head, rolled him into the recovery position in case he spewed, and then left him where he was positioned on the floor.

For a brief moment Law placed his hand softly on the unconscious man’s cheek. He wasn’t sure in himself why he did this, other than the fact that the man had a nice face.

Law was grateful his bedroom had a lockable door, and made sure to keep his phone close by when he eventually did crawl into bed.

He set an alarm for three AM to get up and check the idiot was still okay in the night. As a last minute thought, he also went over to actually lock the window this time.

 

* * *

 

The next day Law was up early, partly because his house inspection was at nine, but mainly because he felt unnerved by the idea of having someone strange in his house who could wake up at any time. He was still out cold where Law had left him, though. Law checked him over again and everything seemed fine.

Next came the difficult part.

There was absolutely no way Law was going to just _leave_ this overgrown piece of beef on his floor for when his inspector arrived. Too many questions would come from that. So Law rolled the man onto a blanket that had been placed beside him, before proceeding to _drag_ him though the house on it.

Law thought he did a good job of it too, except when he reached the carpet in his bedroom. The corner of the blanket _may or may not have_ slipped out of Law’s hands at one stage, which _may or may not have_ caused him to fall flat on his ass.

Kid ended up in Law’s closet. Law shut the door and was feeling confident that he wouldn’t be discovered during the inspection. No one had ever checked in there in the past, probably because that would be considered an invasion of privacy.

 

* * *

 

When Kid finally did come to, he was feeling more than just a little disorientated. He blinked his groggy eyes a few times to try and make out the dark and foreign location, and tried to work past his pounding headache to remember anything from before passing out.

He rose to his elbows with effort, and noticed light coming from under what he presumed to be the door. He could hear quiet murmuring coming from the other side.

He stumbled to the door and gripped the handle. At that moment a mad head spin ripped through him, which left him no choice but to suddenly shift his weight up against the door for support. In an action which severely lacked grace, the door swung open, and Kid followed in pursuit of something to hold on to. Despite his best efforts, he returned to the floor.

The two other people in the room, a tall man with dark features, and an older lady holding a clipboard, both stopped whatever they had been speaking about, and stared at Kid with utter horror. The look Kid sent back over to them was even more so.

Kid had never seen either of them before in his life. And now that he glanced around the room, he had never see that either. _The fuck was going on._

Kid turned his attention back to the people as he rose from the floor for the second time. The lady still looked as though she was in shock, but the guy had covered his face with a hand now, a gesture which suggested he was so done.

“ _Who are you people?_ ” Kid asked, voice hoarse with dehydration.

He watched intently as the dark haired man turned to the woman, and in a low and apologetic tone, only just loud enough for Kid to make out, he said, “I’m terribly sorry if my friend frightened you. You see, last night’s thunderstorm left him terrified, and he feels safer when he sleeps in a small space. He also took some sleeping tablets to help him doze off, but his memory is always a bit fuzzy when he first wakes.”

“And the bandage on his head?” She enquired, not sounding completely convinced.

Kid’s eyes widened at that question, and brought a hand up to touch his head. Not only did he feel a bandage which wrapped all the way around, but also a whole lot of pain from whatever had permitted the binding.

“He bumped his head when he was scared. Not to worry, it isn’t anything serious.”

Kid might not have known where he was or what was happening, but one thing he knew for sure was that he had never been afraid of thunder in his life. He stared at the tall man with challenge in his eye, and the other man stared back with what felt like a threat if Kid dared to open his mouth.

Kid remained silent as the woman was guided from the bedroom under the recommendation that the redhead should be left alone while he came to his senses.

Once the inspector had given Law the ‘all clear’ and left, there was a whole lot of explaining to be done. Fortunately it worked out that Kid had a pretty good sense of humour, and after a peace offering of some painkillers and water they were on good terms with one another.

“So what did you knock me out with?”

“My fist.” Law raised his clenched fist as a visual.

Kid burst into laughter at the image of that. “Doesn’t matter how bad my concussion is, there is no way I’m believing that.”

“Fine, suit yourself,” Law smirked back.

Kid suddenly lowered himself back down to sit on the ground.

“More dizziness?”

“Yeah. Feels like it’s lessening, though.”

“Do you have any other symptoms? Nausea, perhaps?”

“Nah, just feel like trash in general. But that might be from the alcohol.”

“What’s the last thing you remember from last night?”

“I’d left a party and was walking to-”

At that moment Kid’s phone began to vibrate and chime from his pocket. One look at the caller ID and he scrunched his face up, but did end up answering.

“Hey ba-”

“YOU HAVEN’T ANSWERED ANY OF MY MESSAGES!”

Kid winced at the shrieking voice on the other end of the line and repositioned the phone so that it was a couple of inches from his ear.

Law waited patiently, but couldn’t help over listening to the conversation because the speaker setting was so loud.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” The angry voice demanded.

When Kid answered that he didn’t exactly _know_ , the furious female made it very apparent that that was the incorrect answer.

The call concluded after Kid was given orders to return home within the hour. He laid down flat on his back and closed his eyes, like the conversation had drained all his energy. “Any chance you can put me back into a coma, doc?”

Law laughed at that. “Afraid not. But I would suggest that you stay so I can monitor you, at least until the dizziness isn’t as frequent.”

Kid’s face lit up with excitement at that suggestion. “Hey, that works for me. I’ll just message my girlfriend to let her know,” and then mumbled under his voice as though he were talking to himself, “ _because there is no way in hell I’m calling her again_.”

Law made note of the word ‘girlfriend’.

Kid went to begin typing the message but came up blank for what to say. “What should I say?”

Law shot a brow up in surprise that he was being asked. “Tell her she needs to find her chill.”

Kid let out a loud and genuine laugh. “I do like the sound of that, but perhaps something that won’t make her turn up on your doorstep looking for blood.”

“Sounds like a fulfilling relationship you have.”

“Hm. We started off good. Problem is she’s been cheated on before, which blows and all, but now it’s like she’s just waiting me for to do the same. Always checking where I am and what I’m doing. There’s not trust, and it’s doing my head.”

Law just hummed in contemplation, mindful that it wasn’t his place to comment. It was always bizarre having in-depth conversations with people you didn’t know.

“Chicks,” Kid huffed.

“I wouldn’t know,” Law replied dismissively.

“Let me guess, you’re one of those nerds who is in a relationship with their job?” Kid asked with a teasing smile.

“I do like my job. But I was implying that I like men, actually,” he stated without shame.

“Oh,” Kid said taken a little by surprise, but seemed neutral rather than disgusted toward the idea when he simply continued on with conversation.

In a latter discussion between Kid and Law they did eventually worked out why Kid had broken in. Law lived in one of those housing developments where all the buildings look boringly similar, and Killer’s house, which Kid had been walking to, was about four blocks over.

The funny thing was that neither of them ended up apologising for their actions from the previous night: Kid for more or less breaking into Law’s place and scaring the crap out of him, and Law for knocking Kid out cold.

The best part of the whole ordeal was that by the end of it they were surprisingly good friends. Law had taken a fast liking to Kid, which was an extremely rare thing.

Over the following couple of months, an increasing amount of Kid’s belongings ended up at Law’s place when he would come and stay whenever he needed a break from his girlfriend.

Long story short, eventually Kid did break it off with his girlfriend, and when that happened Law didn’t hesitate to offer for Kid to move in with him when he was in need of accommodation. Since the place only had one bedroom, Kid got a single mattress and slept on the floor in the lounge room, despite Law offering multiple times to buy him a frame for it.

 

* * *

**XXX almost one year later XXX**

Generally speaking, it had been a good year living together, and naturally the two of them had grown pretty close.

However it was a somewhat awkward position Law had gotten himself into. Of course when he had offered for Kid to move in with him there were no feelings there, just the simple appreciation of the other’s company. But now that there _were_ feelings in the mix, unreciprocated feelings at that, things were more complex.

Law both loved and hated the rare moments when there was actual physical contact with Kid. There was the time when they were both watching and laughing as they commentated a group of teenagers fighting outside their house late at night. Because they only had the curtain parted ever so slightly to stay hidden, Kid who was standing behind rested his head on top of Law’s so that they could both peek using single eye.

On another occasion Kid had returned home drunk, and Law had been his support while walking him to his mattress. The best part was that Kid’s top was wet, either from a spilt drink or spew, and so Law, like the great friend he was, stripped it off so that Kid wouldn’t be cold, all the while holding an extremely smug grin.

There were a few other times, like when Kid had full on tackled Law to the ground because he had eaten Kid’s food which he’d been looking forward to all day, and once when Kid had tried to scare Law by sneaking up behind him and grabbing him on the shoulders, but that was a complete fail, all it earned was a warning scowl of disapproval.

But what was by far Law’s favourite, was when they had been cleaning out the freezer together. The teamwork had ended not long after they had started the task when Kid found a hidden ice-cream and needed to eat it immediately. To that Law had said something along the lines of ‘Well if you’re not going to help clean, you can at least make yourself useful by warming my hands’ and actually had the nerve to slip his icy cold hands into the back of Kid’s underwear.

The reason why that last example had been so memorable was the fact that Kid was only annoyed that his skin was cold, and hadn’t had a single complaint regarding the fact the Law, who Kid knew to be gay, had just touched his ass.

They both laughed it off afterwards. Whenever Law pulled something like this, Kid found it twice as funny than if anyone else had done it, just because it seemed so out of character. But that was all part of the fun of living with someone; you get to see who they really are as opposed to how they act in the outside world.

Some days it could be frustrating to have Kid as a constant in Law’s life, though. It was a reminder of what he couldn’t have, but at the same time he could never kick him out. Firstly, that would be a dick move without giving a proper explanation, and secondly, it promised to be even more painful to remove him from the picture like that. Law enjoyed the idiot’s company, even on their bad days together, which unfortunately were becoming more frequent as of late.

The defining point which had changed their attitude toward one another for the worse had been very clear. Despite Kid never giving the slightest of hints that he had a problem with Law’s sexuality, one afternoon when Kid had arrived home, about a month ago, to find Law making out with some guy on the couch was when things had gone pear-shaped.

Kid’s reaction had been nothing short of utter disgust, and it made Law feel like shit. It was an experience that left Law deeply hurt, and Kid frustrated that he actually had no idea in himself why he had acted that way.

Kid had churned over the possible explanations in his mind for weeks, managing to piece some of it together. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing the point which had been the main trigger to his inexcusable reaction.

Things had been noticeably different between Kid and Law after that, and they both suffered more with each day that went by without a proper explanation, even though Kid had apologised multiple times.

One of the things that bothered Law the most was a simple thing. Whenever Law had finished work late in the past, Kid used to wait up so that they could have dinner together. But now that things were uneasy, Law would return home to either an empty house or to find Kid had already gone to bed.

Although on the occasion that Kid had cooked something, there would be a note left for Law saying there was some for him in the fridge. The friendship was gone completely, just heavily wounded.

Despite hardly speaking in the past month, they had both organised earlier in the year, when things had been smooth sailing, that around Halloween they would start a tradition of watching a scary movie together to laugh about how they had met.

It was about two weeks before Halloween, but since they both had the night free they decided to get it over and done with. So just for tonight there was a kind of unspoken truce in place, and they both made an effort to act as though things were fine between them.

They both sat on the floor with bowls of snacks placed between them and started the movie, making light conversation as they went.

“Doesn’t really feel like it was almost an entire year ago when you came out of the closest and scared the life out of our house inspector,” Law spoke without taking his eyes off the screen, a false smile on his lips.

“Speaking of coming out of the closest…I may not be as straight as I once thought,” Kid said quietly, half hoping Law wouldn’t actually hear his confession.

The room fell uncomfortably silent even though the film continued to play, and Kid tried and failed at reading Law’s expression, but instead had to wait for a verbal response.

“Kid, if this is a trick, I don’t appreciate it,” Law said flatly.

“Or is it a treat?” Kid tried his best to sound funny, but the obvious nervousness in his voice only made Law more confused. “I’ve been thinking about why I’ve been such a jerk to you lately, and at first I thought I was just more homophonic than I had realised. But you see, the more I thought about it,” Kid paused to pick at a bit of loose skin on the side of his nail, “I actually think it might be jealousy I’m experiencing.” He turned to look Law in the eye. “I have feelings for you. And I suppose I was just wondering, was there was anything real behind all your flirting?”

Partially in shock, Law considered Kid for a long moment, wondering who had sold their soul to the devil on his behalf to make their situation take this unpredicted turn.

“Flirting was genuine,” Law confessed easily, and took a moment to think back over their year together.

Every so often Law had felt the need to wink at Kid. Even though it always got the same reaction, Kid would laugh like it was a joke and wink back, it helped ease the pain of knowing he couldn’t have Kid. Just for a moment he could pretend that the returned flirting wasn’t fake.

And now here they were.

“So…if we were to kiss right now, you would be okay with that?” Law asked bluntly, pausing the movie.

“Yeah. I mean, I think so.”

When the moment stretched on with not much else happening, Law urged Kid along. “Well, do you want to test it out?”

“Ah, sure.” The light blush on his cheeks was doing nothing to hide how nervous he was. He appreciated that just this once Law refrained from smirking, though.

He cautiously leant over until he was dangerously close to Law’s face, avoiding eye contact like it was the plague.

He touched his own lips to Law’s which were waiting patiently. He did so gently but urgently, wondered that if he didn’t get on with it he would back out. Not that it really mattered though, because he screwed it up anyway.

It was like as soon as he felt the rough scratch of Law’s goatee he froze, completely forgetting how to kiss, or to do anything for that matter. He held the awkward placement for a moment, before pulling away and apologising.

Again Kid failed to look Law in the eye, which Law took as a cue to dismiss the whole ordeal, and unpaused the movie without a word.

It wasn’t that Kid didn’t want to kiss Law, it was just that he was so out of his comfort zone that he choked. He knew that the longer he left things like this, the more awkward it would be to try and fix them in the future.

Kid snatched the remote from floor next to Law’s leg to hit the pause button for the second. “I wanna try it again.”

Law eyed him sideways. “Don’t force yourself if it’s not what you want.”

“Nah, I was just nervous, that’s all.”

This time Kid moved his entire body over closer to Law. No backing out this time.

It didn’t matter that Law was his roommate. His _male_ roommate. Instead Kid focused on the fact that it was _Law_ , and he hadn’t been lying about having developed feelings.

Kid kissed Law like he meant it, and the enthusiasm Law returned the affection with was even greater.

 

* * *

 

Over the passing week Law was experiencing a degree of difficulty when it came to holding back his physical affections toward the other. But he had to keep himself in check, because Kid seemed to shy away from all of Law's advances, despite them not even being of a sexual nature.

This had a negative effect on Law’s thoughts, understandably, and was beginning to doubt whether Kid was actually serious about this or if his confession had just been some passing whim.

It was only a matter of time before Law couldn’t hold back from speaking his mind.

“So you say you like me, but you apparently don’t like the idea of _touching me_?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s just…it’s difficult to explain.”

“Can you _try_?” Law said, trying to sound more patient than he actually was.

Law watched as Kid’s check muscles flexed from clenching his jaw, a habit of his when he was faced with something he didn’t want to do. Law wasn’t going to let him off though, because Kid wasn’t the only one who was feeling more than a little unsettled from this unexpected plot twist.

“It’s hard to explain to you, cos you’re gay.”

Law screwed up his face and narrowed his eyes. “Well I strongly suggest you attempt, otherwise I’ll be taking offense to that.”

“Fine, but you know I’m no good at words, so don’t flip out when I screw it up, okay?”

Law nodded once in understanding.

“So I do like you, there’s no confusion about that part. The thing is, back when I thought I was strictly straight, it was so easy to say that I didn’t have a problem with other people’s sexual preferences, because fact was that I was in the majority group. So for all these years I’ve been labelled as ‘straight’, which I _liked_. That group is what feels familiar and safe to me. So now whenever I have the urge to touch you, _because I do have the urge_ , I feel like I’m about to cross some point of no return into a minority group. And to be completely honest I find that scary as shit, even if it sounds stupid.”

Kid exhaled with relief after that. Now that it was all out there in the open, it felt as though some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As a bonus he had even worded it better than he had expected from himself.

It was always a rarity when Law had nothing to say in response. A few frustration-fuelled remarks came to his mind, but nothing that was actually constructive, or sensitively appropriate for that matter, so he kept his mouth shut.

A knot of what felt like guilt began to twist in Law’s gut. Everything that Kid had just expressed, they were all feelings that hadn’t even crossed Law’s mind. And it wasn’t even just regarding Kid, but other people who had found themselves in similar situations.

Law had known he was gay from early teenage hood, there had been no confusion there. He felt selfish for mindlessly assuming everyone else had shared this same simplicity of finding their identity.

From now on he would make a conscious effort to be more understanding, and would let Kid set the pace of things.

 

* * *

 

Some days later Kid had actually come to Law to ask what he thought on the idea of them trying out sleeping in the same bed for a night. Law was pleasantly surprised, but still cautious of the possibility that his feelings might be victim to rejection if Kid decided he felt uncomfortable.

Once they were in bed together with the light out, the room was filled with silence. There was enough space between the two of them in the bed that if it weren’t for the awkward tension, they might have almost been fooled into thinking they were alone.

“Move over,” Law eventually said.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not even touching you! _And_ you have most of the blank- …oh.”

Even in the dark room Kid knew Law would be smirking. Move over in _the other direction_ , he realised. He shuffled over until he located the other warm body occupying the bed.

This was one of Kid’s skills which Law admired: breaking up tension by doing or saying something unintentionally stupid.

After a moment of hesitation Kid wrapped his arms around Law to bring him closer to his own body, and tried to hide the way his own frame stiffened at the feeling of being this intimate.

It was a flat chest that was pressed against his own, rather than soft breasts. No sharp smell of perfume. And Law’s hips were much narrower than the curvaceous ones Kid had been attracted to on females.

It didn’t feel bad. Just _different_. Unknown.

Law’s behaviour was even weirder, though. He hardly moved or said anything at all, almost like he was lifeless. Kid wasn’t sure what to make of that. Interpreting people wasn’t his strong point.

“Do you not want this?” Kid eventually asked, a mixture of confusion and sadness in his voice.

He felt Law pull away from him, and after hearing the click of the lamp switch, through squinted vision Kid felt the full emphasis of the way Law stared at him with frustration and bewilderment in his eyes.

Kid immediately added, “You just seem kinda withdrawn lately?”

“I thought I was letting you set the pace. Didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Well, starting to feel like I’m trying to form a relationship with myself, so a little input on your end might be nice.”

With that new information and a long moment of consideration, a smirk spread across Law’s features. “I can do that,” he assured, voice like silk and syrup.

Suddenly Law’s warm hand was resting softly on Kid’s cheek. Law had nice hands. Surgeon hands, with long delicate fingers made for precision. Using his thumb he smoothed over the soft pastel skin which rested just below Kid’s eye. It was an unexpected act of gentleness, more tender than Kid had thought possible from such a man.

Law continued this soothing motion, and when his thumb ever so slightly connected with the outer corner of Kid’s eye, causing him to blink shut, he had thought it was done by accident. But Kid soon realised that Law had intentionally encouraged Kid to close, as now he was thumbing over the entire eyelid with just the right amount of pressure.

Kid found it strange, not having heard of any other people doing this as an act of endearment, but couldn’t complain when it made his whole body turn lax, like he was melting into the mattress. It was intimacy on a level he hadn’t experienced before. Kid watched Law lazily with the other half lidded eye before letting that also fall shut.

When Kid felt the warmth being lifted from his cheek he kept his eyes closed anyway. Next Law’s fingers ghosted over Kid’s ear. In truth Kid hated having his ears touched, but he thought he would give Law the benefit of the doubt that he knew what he was doing. And he wasn’t disappointed in the least when the fingertip of a skilled index finger began tracing the curved shell of cartilage.

Kid almost purred when Law proceeded to massage his lobe between a thumb and finger, before moving on to trace along the hairline behind Kid’s ear with a fingertip. From their preceding conversation Kid had been expecting a kiss or something along those lines, but this was so _so_ much better. Perhaps it was possible to bond through weird face touching.

The finger traced the hairline all the way up to Kid’s temple, where Law slid his fingers into Kid’s soft, untangled locks. He balled his fingers up and gave a subtle tug to stop Kid from drifting off completely.

When Kid opened his eyes he was expecting to see Law smirking back at him, pleased with the effect of his manipulations, but what he saw instead was almost the opposite.

Like Kid, Law’s eyes were half-lidded, holding a certain rare softness. He looked as though the only reason his eyes remained open was to admire Kid. They held one another’s gaze and it felt like they were meeting for the first time.

It awoke something inside Kid, a hunger deep, one which had to be satisfied right away. He grabbed Law with both hands to pull him closer. He wasn’t sure what the next step was, all he knew was that he had to hold him so fucking tight right now.

Kid put their foreheads together, and this time it was Law’s turn to melt, not caring at all that breathing was restricted if it meant breathing in Kid.

Law moved slightly so that the tip of his nose was touching Kid’s, craving all the points of contact he could get. By this stage both men had their eyes closed and were navigating by touch alone.

“Can I touch you?” Law finally asked, voice soft.

Kid knew immediately what Law was meaning by that, considering their bodies were already pressed flush up against one another.

“Yeah,” Kid answered breathily, nudging lightly against Law’s face as he spoke, also loosening his grip on the other. The body part of topic throbbed a little in anticipation.

A firm hand on Kid’s hip urged him to move onto his back, which he did, pushing down his own pants and underwear to his knees as he did so.

Law also adjusted himself to lie on his back, side by side with Kid. Although Law’s eyes were still closed, he faced up towards the ceiling out of curtesy so Kid didn’t feel nervous or as though he were being observed. Kid did notice this, and appreciated it.

With the blanket still pulled up to their chests, Law’s hand which was closest to Kid found purchase on a muscular thigh. He glided across the smooth surface, navigating his way to Kid’s inner upper thigh, where he pressed down relatively hard with two fingers into the flesh, before proceeding to massage in a circular motion. The area was a lot more sensitive than Kid had ever bothered to explore himself.

Not much time was wasted before the skilled hand moved again, this time cutting to the chase and placing itself at the base of Kid’s cock. First Law used a flat palm to move down Kid’s length, contact so light he was barely touching. When he reached the end he used his fingers to follow the curved head, before retreating back down to the base, but this time using a single fingertip to trace his way.

This action was repeated a few more times until the flesh began to rise on its own slightly. Law used this opportunity to slip his hand beneath Kid’s cock to locate and gently fondle his balls. At this stage a low heat was well underway to developing in both men’s groins.

Kid was usually all for visual body admiration, but there was something sensual and almost sacred about choosing to touch only under the concealing blanket.

When Law’s hand returned to Kid’s length, he pumped it firmly so to reach full hardness. He chose to do so in an upward motion which caused the blanket to rise and fall. For this part Law did open his eyes to stare at the tented material, and when visualising the impressive apparatus below he couldn’t help but rock his own hips a little in time with the motion.

Law rolled onto his side, facing Kid, so that he could change hands, giving him move movability. He pumped Kid’s cock up along the man’s stomach, hand pushing up his black shirt and rubbing against the pale and muscled skin as he did so.

He begun now with a slow rhythm and loose teasingly grip, alternating between stimulating the entire length and just focusing only on the head and slit. Each time Law changed he would steadily increase the tightness and speed.

Part way through, Law felt something graze past his arm and thought perhaps that was Kid signalling him to stop, but a second later he realised that it was just Kid reaching over to palm over Law’s own groin. Kid gave him a few firm rubs, but nothing further when he began to lose the ability to concentrate.

It wasn’t long at all before Kid was gripping the sheets and openly panting, neck and chest covered in red blotches where his skin felt like it had been set ablaze.

He came so hard that he let out a loud groan, his release dirtying his stomach and the bottom of his shirt.

Kid was still enjoying the warm waves of his afterglow that spread through him like wild fire as he reached into the front of Law’s pants, relieving the hardened and throbbing flesh from the material which had bound it. Law hummed in appreciation.

Kid’s arm flexed as he applied quick and rough friction, not as skilled as Law’s abilities, but effective all the same.

Kid’s hand retreated briefly, before returning with something wet to slick Law up. The thought of Kid’s release being rubbed into Law’s skin brought him right to the edge. Kid’s mouth was all over Law’s neck, tasting his racing pulse, and Law couldn’t stop his hips from jutting up into Kid’s touch.

When his climax finally hit, Law was satisfied in ways that Kid wouldn’t have been able to comprehend. The amount of times Law had caught himself fantasising about the redhead during their time living together, and now this had actually come true. It was so deeply satisfying, and it wasn’t even sex. Not yet, anyway, but Law would look forward to that day if they got there.

Once it was over, Kid rested his head on Law’s chest and they let the calmness wash over them. The way they spoke to each other was relaxed and teasing again, as though there had never been any issue between them before.

“Your head is heavy.”

“Because my brain is so big.”

At that Law rolled his eyes.

“You just rolled your eyes, didn’t you?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

When the night of Halloween finally arrived, as expected they were visited by a number of children who were out trick-or-treating. There was one particular girl dressed as a pirate who won Kid and Law’s hearts over.

After receiving her candy she took one long look at Law, and then another over at Kid. “I have two dads at home,” she said with an unmistakable tone of pride in her squeaky voice.

Kid and Law held back their laughter at the randomness of that cute announcement. “You must be a very lucky girl,” Law said in reply.

The tiny girl nodded enthusiastically before running off to reunite with her waiting friends, at which point Kid did let out a snigger. If Halloween hadn’t been their favourite holiday before, then it was now.

From that point forward things got better for them both with each passing day, their friendship and romance growing steadily.

Some mornings when Law was particularly tired after returning home at six AM after working the nightshift, he would be confused for a moment when he didn’t see Kid’s mattress in the lounge room. But then a genuine smile would spread across his face when he remembered that that was because Kid was asleep and waiting in Law’s own bed. It was nice climbing into a bed that was warm, and not only in the physical sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be less than 1k words with no smut, but I just can't help myself.  
> Hope you enjoyed it because I failed a test by writing this instead of studying (O.O) whoops!


End file.
